Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and in particular, to semiconductor modules and/or semiconductor packages.
Recently, demand for electronic products (e.g., cellular phones and notebook computers) with a light weight and a small size is increasing. To meet such demand, reducing a size and a weight of a semiconductor module in the electronic product is desired.
Further, as multimedia technology develops, demand for flexible electronic devices is increasing. Thus, mounting a device (e.g., an organic light emitting display (OLED) device, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), a thin-film transistor (TFT), a micro-processor, and/or random access memory (RAM)) on a flexible substrate is desired.